


Angel

by Banner4Hetalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banner4Hetalia/pseuds/Banner4Hetalia
Summary: This is an au where Draco and Hermione were together in sixth year





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Draco and Hermione were together in sixth year

Angel  
Inspired by theroy of a deadman's song

Draco knew that this day would come. He knew that war was coming, and he wasn't ready for it. Even though he knew that Hermione would be there for him, he felt as though he wasn't enough for her. She was courageous, loyal, ready for the battle that was to come, but he knew that he wasn't a soldier like she would be. He was the kind to turn tail and run away from a battle. 

Draco had to do this, as he paced in the Astronomy Tower, it would be better for her in the long run. She would be better off with that Weasel, even if he didn't like him, Weasley would be there for Hermione. He would be what she needs to help her in her battles, be the kind of man that Draco wished he could be.

“Draco?” He would really miss hearing her voice.

“Granger, we need to talk.” Hermione knew something was off, he never called her by her last name unless something was wrong.

“What is it Draco, what's wrong?”

“We can't keep doing this. You know that this will never survive, especially with what's going to happen soon.” Hermione knew what Draco was telling her and knew that yes, their relationship would never make it. With each passing day, Voldemort and his Death Eaters grew stronger, and the entire Wizarding World was terrified. Her best friend was getting more anxious with every day that passed and was supposedly going to help Dumbledore with something tonight. 

“Draco, I knew you're scared, but you have to remember, together we stand, divided we fall.” Hermione wanted to believe that by reassuring him, that hopefully things would work out.

“You and your Gryffindor nonsense, Granger wake up! You're insane if you think that everything will turn out alright! He is going to come and when he does, it's best if you're not anywhere near me.” Draco wanted her to understand that he really didn't want to loose her, that he really cared about her, that's why this whole thing had to end.

“Look Malfoy, maybe you think I'm crazy and maybe you think that you're weak, but you have to realize that I'm not going to let you pretend that you're doing me a favor by breaking up with me. Is this going to be easy? No. Is this whole relationship worth it? Yes, it is.”Hermione walked towards Draco and held both of his hands.“ I promise to be there for you. I want you to know that. We need to be there for each other, and stand strong together.” She looked into his beautiful gray eyes, hoping that he still felt the same.

Draco looked back into Hermione's own brown eyes. He saw that Gryffindor courage and bravery, he knew that she was ready for whatever was coming, but Draco wasn't.

“Granger, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can.” With that, Draco slowly pulled his hands away from Hermione's and pulled her close. “I'm sorry, I love you Hermione.” He reached down and gave her one last kiss. 

Without looking back, Draco continued on towards the Room of Requirement, hoping that maybe someday, he could be the man that she deserved.


End file.
